MAMA
by EXOFanfiction
Summary: Kisah dimana seorang adik kakak yang hidup sitengah hutan. Dan disanalah mereka hidup dalam 5 tahun tanpa ada yang mengurusi. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua. Siapa orang ketiga itu? Check This Story. SuLay, HunHan, TaoRis, BaekYeol, ChenMin, Kaisoo (official couple)


**MAMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast :

- All member EXO

Rate : T+ bisa jadi M

Genre : Mysteri, Family

Pairing : Official couple (SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, ChenMin, KrisTao)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Kawasan Korea Selatan kini tengah ditutupi oleh salju. Hujan salju yang tiada hentinya kini menutupi atap-atap warga sekitar.

Terlihat seorang namja memasuki rumah nomor 12 itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berjalan sambil menitikan air mata. Ya, dia menangis. Tangannya membuka knop pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Seorang namja kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun itu sedang tertidur. Namja kecil itu menengok kearah lelaki dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Appa, bukankah umma yang akan mengantarku sekolah hari ini?"

"Umma dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang. Ayo kita harus pergi."

Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki yang dipanggil ayah itu menggendong putra yang sedang tertidur dan menggandeng tangan putra sulungnya. Si sulung memakai kacamata minus nya dan tidak lupa mengambil boneka teddy bear kesayangannya.

Sang ayah memasuki mobil dengan kedua putrinya. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dengan arah entah kemana.

"Appa kita mau kemana?" si sulung memperhatikan ayahnya yang kelihatan kacau balau sambil terus memeganggi sabuk pengaman.

"Molla." Sang ayah terus meneteskan air mata tanpa diketahui kedua putra kecilnya.

Semakin lama, laju mobil itu semakin kencang dan juga hujan salju yang terus turus tak berhenti.

"Appa pelan-pelan, aku takut." Namja berkaca mata itu memeluk adik kecilnya erat sambil melihat kearah ayahnya.

"Diam!" Namja itu menengok kebelakang dan membentak putranya. Mobilnya oleng karna dia tidak fokus dan juga licinnya jalanan yang terkena salju itu.

'ckiiitttttt'

Sangat terdengar bunyi rem yang diinjak, tetapi mobil itu terus berputar dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi terus tergelinding kehutan tepat dibawah jalanan.

.

.

Mobil itu mengeluarkan asap dan juga posisinya yang terguling dengan sanagat mengenaskan. Boneka teddy bear berada didekat pintu mobil. Dan terlihat tetesan darah ditumpukan salju yang mengarah ketengah hutan.

"Kalian tidak kenapa-napa?"

"Sepertinya."

Namja itu menggendong anak bungsunya dan menggandeng anak sulungnya. Diturunkannya sibungsu saat mereka berada didepan rumah yang kelihatannya kosong ditengah hutan.

Tangannya membuka knop pintu dengan kasar dan memasuki rumah itu.

"Appa tempat apa ini?"

"Sudah cepat masuk."

"Appa..."

"Kubilang masuk!"

Dengan nada membentak akhirnya namja kecil itupun memasuki rumah kosong itu. Dia dan sang adik duduk diruang tengah yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Ayahnya menginjak sebuah kursi dari kayu hingga patah dan membawa kayu-kayu itu ke perapian dan mengeluarkan korek gasnya. Api itu cukup membuat mereka lebih hangat dan merasa nyaman.

Sesudah menyalakan api dia berjalan ke dapur dan menangis disana. Anak sulungnya berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap sekeliling.

"Ada namja di luar sana. Dia melayang tidak menginjak tanah."

Diabaikan perkataan putranya dengan keadaan masih menangis. Tangisannya hampir tidak bisa terdengar. Tangannya mengambil pistol disakunyaa lalu tangannya dan memutar pistol sambil terus menangis. Seketika dia mengingat istrinya, membuatnya pikirannya memutar ulang apa yang dia lakukan terakhir kali.

-Flasback on-

Namja manis bermata panda itu tengah memasak dan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya melantunkan nyanyian lembut.

Seorang namja yang sedang meminum kopi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melihat isinya. 'kosong', tak ada uang sepersenpun disana. Dia menarik rambutnya dan mengacaknya seakan frustasi.

Pandangan matanya beralih kearah istrinya yang tengah membuatkan sarapan pagi dan tak lama pandangannya teralih ke pisau-pisau tajam didekat istrinya.

Dia berjalan mendekati istrinya. Bukan, bukan istrinya tetapi pisaulah tujuannya. Dia mengambil pisau masak tanpa diketahui oleh istrinya. Tangannya membelai rambut istrinya dari belakang.

"Kris ge." Namja itu tersenyum sangat lembut dan menatap Kris sekilas lalu fokus kepada masakannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, jadi maafkanlah."

"Apa mak—akkhhh."

Kris, pria berambut pirang itu menusuk perut istrinya sendiri dari belakang sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Mata indah milik Tao tertutup perlahan dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Kris.

Kris meletakan tubuh tak perdaya Tao kelantai yang dingin lalu dia berdiri dan mematikan kompor. Dia menggendong tubuh namja itu dan membawanya ke garasi disamping rumahnya.

Ditaruhnya jasad istrinya dibangku. Tak lupa dia mengecup kening dan bibir sang istri. Tangannya terus mengusap rambut hitam kelamnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan kita. Aku tidak ingin kalian menderita sedikit demi sedikit tetapi sangat lama menyiksa kalian. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Tao, wo ai ni."

-flashback off-

Kris mengusap matanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya. Terlebih dahulu dia mendekati si suling yang masih menatap ke luar jendela.

Anak itu menatap ayahnya lalu meraup wajah ayahnya.

"Appa menangis?" Tangan kecilnya mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Ya aku menangis." Kris melepaskan kecamata yang dipakai anaknya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa itu?" anak kecil itu menunjuk kearah pistol yang sedang digenggam ayahnya karna dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dia lihat tanpa bantuan kacamatanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nah Luhan, apa kamu mencintai appa?" Namja bernama Luhan mengangguk.

"Appa lebih mencintaimu dan juga Sehun, adikmu. Sekarang kamu harus melihat keluar sana." Tangannya menunjuk kearah jendela dan dengan menurut Luhan menatap kearah jendela.

"Jangan menengok, terus lihat kearah itu."

Dia berdiri dan mundur sedikit lalu mengancungkan pistolnya kearah kepala Luhan. Air mata terus menerus keluar dari mata tajamnya.

Tangannya menarik pedal pistol dan...

**To Be Continued**

Dont coppy dont paste :)

review please ini masih prolog, masih awalan cerita aja.

Pairing EXO semuanya akan muncul. Adegan NC juga nanti ada ._.


End file.
